Falling from Grace
by SarahBCXOXO
Summary: Drugs, sex, and alcohol ruined Clare Edwards skyrocketing singing career. Now she has 1 month to get back on top, will she do it? Or will the pressure of fame get to her again?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first Degrassi fanfiction story so I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Adele's "Someone Like You", Katy Perry, or anything else that's mentioned **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One pill.<p>

One tiny, little pill.

One tiny, little, blue bill.

That's all it took to ruin my career…

I'm Clare Edwards, and this is the real story. Not the story that the paparazzi or news will tell you, the **actual** story; the **true** story. Now where do I start…

I wasn't always famous. Hell, I wasn't even talented enough to get in the talent show at school.

So how did I get a record deal worth 3 million dollars?

Beats me.

My family was the example of a perfect Christian family, the husband and wife who love each other deeply and their two perfect, beautiful daughters. Always going to church every Sunday and attending church camp during the summer. And things were like that, at least until before my 13 birthday…

* * *

><p>Let's fast forward to after my sister got raped, after her suicide attempt, after her big move to Kenya.<p>

My age? 15 years old. My location? Degrassi Community School, outside, sitting at a table reading a book. I don't know why, but I decided to skip 6th period and walk to the park. What a _**bore**_ that was, so to pass time until 7th period I decided to listen to my iPod.

Adele's soothing voice came crashing into my ears.

_I heard that you…_

_settled down, that you…_

_found a girl and you're…_

_married now-ow-ow…_

_I heard that your dreams came true…_

_guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you-ou-ou._

_Old friend…_

_why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back…_

_or hide from the light._

_I hate to show up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face…_

_and that you'd be reminded that for me…_

_it isn't over._

_Never mind I'll find_

_someone like you…_

_I wish nothing but the best…_

_for you too…_

_don't forget me, I beg._

_I remember yo-_

"What the hell!" really? REALLY? I looked up at the person who yanked my ear buds out of my ears and saw a tall guy wearing an Armani suit with his hair slicked back holding and iPhone and a brief case. "Sorry to interrupt but, I heard you singing and just had to come over here!"

Crap, I didn't even realize I was singing out loud!

"Uhhhhh…thanks, I guess…"

_**Well what was I supposed to say?**_

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Brian Larkins, CEO of Rolland Records. What's your name?" _**I don't know what made me tell him, but I did**_. "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards" _**How do I know this guy is really a record producer? What if he's just a con man? So many 'what ifs' were going through my head, I could barely think anymore.**_

"I think you have real talent Clare, listening to you hit all those notes in that Adele song was absolutely amazing! If you let me sign you to R.R. then I will guarantee you that you will be the next Katy Perry. What do you say?"

_**Thinking about all of the places this could get me. Leaving Degrassi. Fame. Fortune. All seemed glamorous. So what did I say?**_

"I'm in"

Those two words changed my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I really hope that you liked it! I know this chapter's short but it's the first chapter, the ones after this will be longer. I'll be posting new chapters every Friday.**

**xoxoxo Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2: The Release

**A/N: Early update! I don't even care if I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, it sucked :P**

**Well anyways, hope you like this chapter! I think that it's okay, could've come out better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Selena Gomez's "Love You like A Love Song", MTV, or anything else mentioned :)**

* * *

><p>Thinking back…I don't know what made me so amazed with Hollywood life.<p>

Everyone's fake, everything's fake, the whole city is just _**fake**_.

Yet I still fit in.

Even though I was completely real.

Well…

My body was real, my attitude…yeah, not so much…

I can still remember the very first meeting with the record producers. We were trying to come up a sound for me.

After all…it's the **music **that really makes the artist.

* * *

><p>"We need something new! Something fresh! Something… something…"<p>

"Something **no one's** done before."

"Exactly! Good thinking Clare!"

I'm in a huge room in an even bigger building in Los Angeles! I still can't believe my parents said yes!

* * *

><p><em>*flashback*<em>

My parents were sitting in the living room, it was the first time that they were together without ripping each others heads off.

"Mom…dad… this is Brian Larkins, he's the CEO of Rolland Records." I said nervously, stuttering a bit.

"Clare? What's going on? Why are we here?" my mom asked me.

"Well, you see-", Brian interrupted me before I could finish.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. You're daughter Clare has a remarkable talent, singing. If you let me take her to Los Angeles and get her an album then I can assure you that she will be a star."

"What about school?" my dad asked.

"There will be a private tutor so she can continue her education, it doesn't interfere with her studio time so she will be able to finish high school."

"Who will take care of her?" my mom asked.

"Everyone at R.R. will watch her and make sure that she stays out of trouble and keep all information away from the press if they hound her."

"I'm not so sure about this honey. You're only 15 and you've seen the things that happen to young celebrities! Drugs, jail, rumors, I just don't want you to miss out on a normal life."

_**Ah my mom…always looking out for me.**_

"Mom! Dad! Please! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me! Think of all the places this could get me! Please!" I was begging by now.

A shared glance.

A deep breath.

They looked me in the eyes and said "Okay, you can go to L.A."

"YES-"

"But! You have to call every week, stay out of trouble, AND if your grades start slipping then you're coming back here and going to Degrassi again."

"Okay! Yes! Whatever it takes!"

_**I was as happy as a kid on Christmas, I also didn't know what I was getting myself into.**_

*_end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>And now I'm in L.A. and Brian, David (the sound booth guy), and I were trying to come up with a sound for my album.<p>

"Well I just want to sing songs that people just want to dance too, pop with some techno and a little rock." Mixing all those sounds together gave me chills down my back (the good kind of chills).

"You know…that doesn't sound too bad. What do you think David?"

"I think that sounds awesome!" David is the typical California guy with the blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, ripped body, the only difference is that he has a LOT of tattoos! And he always wears fedora hats…I think he's gay.

"Okay then! We'll start recording next week!"

I 'm so exited!

_2 weeks later…_

My new single drops today. My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, I am literally shaking!

What if people don't like it?

What if I'm getting my hopes up for nothing?

What if-

"Clare! Don't be so nervous! You sound great, the beat is great, the lyrics are amazing, you look stunning in the video, people will love it!" David said. David is the sweetest guy! And I was right about him being gay, his boyfriends name is Riley. He's a professional football player, the only player that's gay and everyone still loves him. Including me (he also went to Degrassi, I wonder how I missed him?).

"Thanks David! Oh , shhhh! It's on MTV!"

"_**Hey! I'm Ali Bhandari from the hit show "How to be Indie", and I have with me Eli Goldsworthy from the band Fighting Darkness and his band mates Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Declan Coyne! Now, we have a new single from a new artist from Canada named Clare Edwards! So here's the world premiere of her song and music video 'Love You like A Love Song'".**_

The beginning scene starts out with me at a Japanese karaoke bar getting up onto the stage to begin.

Damn, I look good!

Okay, the beat's starting, here we go…

_It's been said and done__  
><em>_Every beautiful thought's been already sung__  
><em>_And I guess right now here's another one__  
><em>_So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em__  
><em>_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible__  
><em>_A centerfold miracle, lyrical__  
><em>_You've saved my life again__  
><em>_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony__  
><em>_There's no way to describe what you do to me__  
><em>_You just do to me, what you do__  
><em>_And it feels like I've been rescued__  
><em>_I've been set free__  
><em>_I am hyptonized by your destiny__  
><em>_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful__  
><em>_You are...I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one can hold.__  
><em>_You stand alone, to every record I own__  
><em>_Music to my heart that's what you are__  
><em>_A song that goes on and on_

_(ooooooooh)_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_(ooooooooh)_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_(I love you, I love you)_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_(like a love song, like love song)_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

I was speechless…

I looked amazing in the video, the song was amazing, everything was just…incredible.

Even Ali's, Eli's, Drew's, Adam's, and Declan's jaws were dropped!

"_**Woah…that was…incredible! I see a star in the making! What about you guys?" Ali asked.**_

"_**Definitely!" Adam said.**_

"_**Absolutely!" Drew said.**_

"_**Couldn't have said it better myself." Declan said.**_

"…"

"_**What about you Eli?" Ali asked.**_

"…"

"_**I think he's in shock." Adam joked.**_

"_**Well! What do you guys, the fans, think? Tell us on ! We'll tally up the votes and tell you the results after the commercial break!"**_

The commercials came on and I was ecstatic!

"Well, looks like you're a hit!" Brian exclaimed.

No shit I'm a hit! I made Eli Goldsworthy _**speechless**_!

The next day I was going to go do an interview with MTV about the music video, my life, my interests, ect.

To say I was excited would be an understatement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who knew the excitement would have an expiration date…<strong>_

**A/N: Review? **

**xoxoSarah**


End file.
